ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Hugo Haase
thumb|Hugo Haase 1905 Hugo Haase (* 29. September 1863 in Allenstein, Ostpreußen; † 7. November 1919 in Berlin) war ein deutscher Jurist, Politiker und Pazifist. Er war von 1911 bis 1916 einer der beiden Vorsitzenden der Sozialdemokratischen Partei Deutschlands (SPD). Von 1917 bis 1919 war er Vorsitzender der von ehemaligen SPD-Reichstagsabgeordneten gegründeten Unabhängigen Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands (USPD) und nach der Novemberrevolution 1918 für zwei Monate stellvertretender Reichskanzler. Rechtsanwalt und Sozialdemokrat in Königsberg Hugo Haase wurde als Sohn eines jüdischen Schuhmachers und Kleinhändlers in Allenstein geboren. Nach dem Abitur an der Herzog-Albrechts-Schule (Rastenburg) studierte er Rechts- und Staatswissenschaften an der Albertus-Universität und ließ sich 1890 in Königsberg als Rechtsanwalt nieder. Er war Journalist bei der Königsberger Volkszeitung sowie der erste und bis zu seinem Wegzug 1911 einzige sozialdemokratische Rechtsanwalt Ostpreußens. In vielen Prozessen verteidigte er Landarbeiter, die von Großgrundbesitzern und Behörden in einem beinahe rechtlosen Zustand gehalten wurden. In mehreren Prozessen verteidigte er politisch verfolgte Sozialdemokraten; so erreichte er 1904 im Königsberger Geheimbundprozess gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Karl Liebknecht einen Freispruch für neun preußische Sozialdemokraten, darunter den späteren preußischen Ministerpräsidenten Otto Braun, denen die preußische Regierung den Schmuggel „anarchistischer“ Schriften nach Russland vorgeworfen hatte. Haase deckte dabei die Zusammenarbeit der preußischen Regierung mit dem zaristischen russischen Geheimdienst auf.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. S. 13f. Als Haase 1911 zum SPD-Vorsitzenden gewählt worden war, gab er seine gut gehende Anwaltskanzlei in Königsberg auf und eröffnete unter erheblichen finanziellen Opfern eine neue Kanzlei in Berlin. Seit 1887 gehörte Haase der SPD an. Wie sein Freund Karl Kautsky rechnete er sich zum so genannten zentristischen Parteiflügel, der im Revisionismus-Streit versuchte, zwischen Revisionisten und Marxisten zu vermitteln. Das galt allerdings nur für die politische Praxis. Auf der Ebene der Theorie bekämpfte Haase den Revisionismus „mit Feuer und Schwert“ (E. Dombrowski).Johann Fischart: Politiker und Publizisten XLI. Hugo Haase. Die Weltbühne 50, 12. Dezember 1918, S. 553ff 1894 wurde Haase unter den Bedingungen des Drei-Klassen-Wahlrechts und in nicht geheimer Wahl als erster Sozialdemokrat in die Stadtverordnetenversammlung von Königsberg gewählt. 1897 wurde er in einer Nachwahl für den Wahlkreis Königsberg 3 in den Reichstag des Kaiserreiches gewählt. Bei der Reichstagswahl 1907 gelang es ihm nicht, erneut den Wahlkreis zu gewinnen. Nach seiner Rückkehr in den Reichstag 1912 wurde er neben Philipp Scheidemann SPD-Fraktionsvorsitzender im Reichstag. SPD-Vorsitzender Nach dem Tod Paul Singers 1911 wählte der SPD-Parteitag in Jena im September 1911 Haase in einer Kampfabstimmung gegen Friedrich Ebert zum Mitvorsitzenden der SPD, neben dem langjährigen Vorsitzenden August Bebel.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. S. 16 Haase war im rechten Flügel der Partei umstritten, da er auf dem Magdeburger Parteitag 1910 gegen die badischen Genossen Stellung genommen hatte, die das Budget ihrer liberalen Landesregierung im Landtag angenommen hatten. Bei der Abstimmung erhielt Bebel 390 und Haase 283 Stimmen. (Ebert wurde vorgeschlagen, verzichtete auf die Kandidatur, trotzdem wurden für ihn 102 Stimmen abgegeben.) Haase stand politisch Bebel und Kautsky nahe. Haases Mitstreiter Wilhelm Dittmann schrieb in seinen Erinnerungen: „Bebel schätzte Haase sehr als grundsatzfesten Parteigenossen und als scharfsinnigen Juristen... Bei unseren radikalen Freunden galt Haase neben Bebel als der geschickteste und zugleich konzilianteste Führer des linken Flügels der Partei, und auch auf der Rechten wurde er ähnlich eingeschätzt.“Zitiert nach D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. S. 16. Nach Bebels Tod 1913 wurden Haase und Ebert im September zu gleichberechtigten Parteivorsitzenden gewählt. Die Rivalen Haase und Ebert repräsentierten klar die beiden zerstrittenen Parteiflügel. Haase selbst verstand sich allerdings nicht als Flügelmann, sondern hielt bis 1916 an der Vorstellung fest, er könne die einst in August Bebel verkörperte Einheit der SPD als radikale Oppositionspartei gegen das Kaiserreich und gegen den Imperialismus wiederherstellen. Pazifistisches Engagement Schon seine erste Reichstagsrede widmete Haase am 15. März 1898 dem Thema Militarisierung. Er sprach gegen den Entwurf einer neuen Militärgerichtsverordnung und wandte sich vor allem dagegen, dass die Militärgerichtsbarkeit auf das zivile Leben ausgedehnt werden sollte.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 13. Im Januar 1912 wurde Haase wieder in den Reichstag gewählt. Im April 1912 attackierte er vor dem Reichstag die Heeresvorlage der Regierung Bethmann Hollweg: Die fortgesetzten Rüstungen führten zu einem eskalierenden Wettrüsten und steigerten „die Gefahr des Weltbrandes“. Eine Einschränkung der Rüstungen sei auch im Kapitalismus möglich. Haase forderte bis 1914 immer wieder eine Art internationale Rüstungskontrolle. D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 17f. Genau ein Jahr später legte Bethmann Hollweg dem Reichstag die nächste Wehrvorlage vor. Sie sah eine Erhöhung der Präsenzstärke des Landheeres um 136.000 Mann vor und verlangte dafür und für massive Waffenkäufe fast 1,3 Milliarden Mark an zusätzlichen Mitteln. Haase stellte im Reichstag fest: „Die Heeresvorlage ... fordert von dem Volke ungeheuerliche Opfer... Sie übersteigt bei weitem alles, was jemals einem Volke in Friedenszeiten von einer Regierung zugemutet worden ist.“D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 21. Bethmann Hollweg verband die Vorlage mit einer Deckungsvorlage, die einen „außerordentlichen Wehrbeitrag“ aller Vermögen über 10.000 Mark vorsah. Da die SPD direkte Steuern für Vermögende immer gefordert hatte, stimmte die SPD-Fraktion nach kontroverser Debatte dieser Deckungsvorlage zu. Rosa Luxemburg und andere kritisierten diese Entscheidung auf dem Jenaer SPD-Parteitag im September 1913 heftig. Auf dem Chemnitzer Parteitag der SPD im September 1912 hielt Haase das Hauptreferat über den Imperialismus. Dabei stützte er sich auf Rudolf Hilferdings 1910 erschienenes Werk Das Finanzkapital, legte aber den Schwerpunkt auf das Thema Aufrüstung und Kriegsgefahr. Haase sagte, die Jagd der Industriestaaten nach neuen Absatzmärkten, Rohstoffquellen und Kapitalanlagemöglichkeiten treibe sie in immer schärfere internationale Verwicklungen hinein. Im Imperialismus sei „die Gewalt in hervorragendem Maße eine ‚ökonomische Potenz‘“. Haase wandte sich gegen die Ansicht, das Wettrüsten sichere den Frieden: „Der Wettbewerb auf dem Gebiete der Rüstungen muss schließlich entweder zum Weltkrieg oder zum finanziellen Zusammenbruch führen.“ Der Krieg sei aber keineswegs ein unentrinnbares Schicksal. Abrüstungsverhandlungen zwischen den Staaten könnten, so Haase, dem Krieg entgegenwirken; vor allem aber hoffte Haase darauf, dass das „international verbrüderte Proletariat“ den Krieg verhindern und dafür sorgen könne, dass „Friede, Freiheit, Unabhängigkeit und Wohlfahrt aller Völker“ gediehen.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 18f. Im November 1912 trat in Basel ein Internationaler Sozialistenkongress zusammen. Bei einer Friedenskundgebung im Basler Münster sprach Hugo Haase. Er schilderte die Leiden der Bevölkerung in den Kriegsgebieten des Balkankrieges 1912 und rief: „Die Herrschenden sollen wissen, dass das internationale Proletariat aus tiefster Seele den Krieg verabscheut.“D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 20. Der nächste Internationale Sozialistenkongress sollte im Sommer 1914 in Wien zusammentreten. Haase bereitete dafür ein Referat vor, in dem er den Gedanken entwickeln wollte, die imperialistische Kriegsgefahr könne durch internationale Schiedsgerichte verringert werden. Dazu kam es nicht mehr. Wegen der Julikrise 1914 wurde der Kongress abgesagt. Der Erste Weltkrieg Haase äußerte bereits in der Parteivorstandssitzung am 29. Juni 1914 die Befürchtung, das Attentat von Sarajevo am Vortag könne die allgemeine Kriegsgefahr auf einen neuen Höhepunkt treiben. Erst nach dem österreichischen Ultimatum gegen Serbien am 23. Juli schloss sich die ganze SPD-Führung dieser Einschätzung an. Haase organisierte zahlreiche Antikriegskundgebungen der SPD in Berlin, die jedoch nur im Saale stattfinden durften. Am 26. Juli informierte Unterstaatssekretär Wilhelm Drews Haase darüber, dass Deutschland in den Krieg eintreten werde, wenn es zwischen Österreich-Ungarn und Russland zum Krieg kommen sollte. Darüber liegen Tagebuchnotizen Haases vor. Haase widersprach demnach der Einschätzung, dass ein von Österreich provozierter Krieg für Deutschland den Bündnisfall nach dem Dreibund-Vertrag auslöse.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 24. Am 29. Juli, einen Tag nach der österreichischen Kriegserklärung an Serbien, trafen Haase und Karl Kautsky in Brüssel ein letztes Mal mit dem französischen Sozialistenführer Jean Jaurès zusammen. Rosa Luxemburg war als Vertreterin der polnischen Partei dabei. Haase und Jaurès beschworen beide den Friedenswillen ihrer Regierungen. Auch Rosa Luxemburg hielt die deutsche Regierung nicht für kriegsbereit. Am 31. Juli wurde Jaurès in Paris von einem Nationalisten ermordet. Am gleichen Tag wurde die russische Generalmobilmachung bekannt. Am 2. und 3. August 1914 kämpfte Haase in der SPD-Fraktion gegen eine Annahme der Kriegskredite. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht gegen Eduard David, Friedrich Ebert und die Fraktionsmehrheit durchsetzen. Schon am 2. August entschied sich der Fraktionsvorstand mit vier gegen zwei Stimmen für die Bewilligung der Kriegskredite. In der Fraktionssitzung am 3. August sprach David für und Haase gegen die Bewilligung. Die Fraktion beschloss mit 78 gegen 14 Stimmen die Annahme. Unmittelbar vor der Reichstagssitzung am 4. August zwang die Fraktionsmehrheit ihren Mitvorsitzenden Hugo Haase, den gegen seinen Willen gefassten Beschluss der SPD-Fraktion im Reichstag zu begründen. Auf seine Äußerung „Wir lassen das eigene Vaterland in der Stunde der Gefahr nicht im Stich“ reagierte die kaiserliche Reichsregierung mit der Verkündung des „Burgfriedens“. Nach dem Scheitern der deutschen Kriegsplanungen Ende 1914 spitzte sich der Konflikt in der SPD immer schärfer zu. Während sich bei David, Ebert, Scheidemann und anderen Tendenzen zeigten, nicht mehr bloß die „Verteidigung“, sondern auch annexionistische Kriegsziele der Regierung zu unterstützen, wandten sich Haase und seine Freunde immer stärker und offener gegen den Krieg und gegen die Kriegspolitik der SPD-Reichstagsfraktion. Als der Reichstag am 20. März 1915 über das Kriegsbudget abstimmte, verließen Haase und weitere 29 Abgeordnete den Saal. Karl Liebknecht und Otto Rühle stimmten gegen das Budget. Am 19. Juni 1915 veröffentlichten Haase, Eduard Bernstein und Karl Kautsky in der Leipziger Volkszeitung ein Manifest gegen den Krieg mit dem Titel Das Gebot der Stunde. Darin griffen sie die expansionistischen deutschen Kriegsziele an und forderten eine entschiedene Opposition der SPD. Der SPD-Parteiausschuss verurteilte diese Aktion und speziell die Beteiligung des Parteivorsitzenden Haase. Von nun an setzte sich vor allem Ebert für die Ablösung Haases als Partei- und Fraktionsvorsitzender ein. Scheidemann notierte in seinem Tagebuch: „Ebert behandelt ihn Haase direkt brutal.“D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 32. Im November 1915 war die Opposition gegen den Kriegskurs in der SPD-Fraktion auf über 40 Stimmen angewachsen, und Haase hoffte, bald die Mehrheit auf seine Seite ziehen zu können. Doch die Kriegsbefürworter weigerten sich, Haase im Plenum sprechen und seine abweichende Position vortragen zu lassen. Nach einem Eklat in der Reichstagssitzung vom 9. Dezember entschloss sich Haase, den Fraktionsvorsitz niederzulegen und am 21. Dezember erstmals im Plenum gegen die Kriegskredite zu stimmen, gemeinsam mit 19 Freunden; 22 weitere Kriegsgegner hatten den Saal verlassen. Am Parteivorsitz hielt Haase zunächst fest.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 33f. Die Spaltung der SPD Da sich die Kriegsgegner unter den Bedingungen der Militärzensur außerhalb des Reichstags nicht äußern konnten, entschloss sich Haase, am 24. März 1916 im Reichstag gegen die Annahme des Notetats zu sprechen, den die SPD-Fraktion laut Mehrheitsbeschluss annehmen wollte. Es kam im Reichstag zum Tumult; Mitglieder der Mehrheit versuchten, Haase am Reden zu hindern. Schließlich wurde er niedergebrüllt, und der Reichstag entzog ihm das Wort, darunter einige Fraktionskollegen.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 36f. Auch Johannes Fischart: Politiker und Publizisten schildert die Szene. Danach schloss die SPD-Fraktion mit 58 gegen 33 Stimmen Haase und die anderen Kriegsgegner wegen ihres "Treubruches" aus der Fraktion aus. Am 25. März zwangen die anderen Parteivorstandsmitglieder Haase zum Rücktritt als Parteivorsitzender.Das Kriegstagebuch des Reichstagsabgeordneten Eduard David 1914 bis 1918, bearb. v. Susanne Miller, Düsseldorf 1966, S. 168. Die Kriegsgegner organisierten sich zunächst in der Sozialdemokratischen Arbeitsgemeinschaft (SAG), deren Vorsitz Haase übernahm. Die Parteiorganisationen in Berlin, Leipzig und Niederrhein schlossen sich mehrheitlich der SAG an, nicht jedoch Karl Liebknecht und Otto Rühle. Als Liebknecht bei einer illegalen Friedensdemonstration am 1. Mai 1916 verhaftet wurde, setzte sich Haase intensiv für seine Freilassung ein. Kautsky missbilligte die Sympathien seines Freundes Haase für Liebknecht und die Spartakusgruppe.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 38. Ein letzter Versuch, die Einheit der Partei zu wahren, scheiterte mit der Reichskonferenz im September 1916. Nur mit Mühe konnte die SAG durchsetzen, dass Haase dort überhaupt sprechen durfte. Er erinnerte die Vertreter der Mehrheit an ihre Verantwortung: „Dadurch, dass Sie die Politik der bürgerlichen Klassen unterstützen, sind Sie mitverantwortlich dafür.“ In seiner Schlussrede forderte er vergeblich eine klare Sympathiekundgebung für den verhafteten Liebknecht und äußerte seinen Abscheu über die persönlichen Beschimpfungen, die vor allem Gustav Noske gegen ihn geschleudert hatte.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 39f. Im Januar 1917 tagten Vertreter der SAG gemeinsam mit Vertretern der von Liebknecht, Luxemburg, Clara Zetkin und Ernst Meyer gegründeten Spartakusgruppe, die jedoch auf Distanz zur SAG blieb. Die SPD-Führung nahm diese Tagung zum Anlass, Haase und die SAG-Mitglieder aus der Partei auszuschließen und in den Parteibezirken, die sich der SAG angeschlossen hatten, eigene neue Organisationen zu gründen. Vor diesem Hintergrund traf sich die Parteiopposition am 6.–8. April 1917 in Gotha zu einer nicht öffentlichen Konferenz und konstituierte sich dort nach kontroverser Debatte als Unabhängige Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands (USPD). Hugo Haase und Georg Ledebour wurden zu Vorsitzenden der neuen Partei gewählt. Haase begrüßte in mehreren Reden begeistert die russische Februarrevolution 1917. Am 30. März 1917 sprach er im Reichstag erstmals davon, dass auch in Deutschland die Einführung der Republik auf der Tagesordnung stehe.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 43. Die übrige SPD nannte sich im Unterschied zur USPD MSPD (Mehrheits-SPD). Im April 1917 unterstützten Haase und Adolph Hoffmann streikende Arbeiter in Berlin, die nach russischem Vorbild einen Arbeiterrat gewählt hatten. Mitte 1917 schloss sich die Spartakusgruppe der USPD an. Im Herbst 1917 solidarisierte sich Haase im Reichstag mit den Matrosen Albin Köbis und Max Reichpietsch, die wegen Meuterei erschossen worden waren.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. Berlin 1999, S. 47. Bei der Novemberrevolution 1918 galten MSPD und USPD beide als legitime Vertreter der zuvor geeinten deutschen Sozialdemokratie. Die meisten SPD-Anhänger hatten von den Hintergründen der Spaltung nichts erfahren, weil die USPD unter der Militärzensur keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, ihre Positionen zu veröffentlichen. Die von Haase geführte USPD errang bei den Wahlen zur Weimarer Nationalversammlung am 19. Januar 1919 nur 7,6 Prozent der Stimmen. Haase wurde in die Nationalversammlung gewählt und übernahm den Vorsitz der USPD-Fraktion. Nach Gründung der KPD sprach er sich für eine Wiedervereinigung von USPD und SPD aus und stellte sich damit gegen den radikalen USPD-Flügel, der einen Zusammenschluss mit der KPD und einen Anschluss an die Kommunistische Internationale anstrebte. Deutsche Revolution 1918/19 Im Zuge der Novemberrevolution bildeten die SPD-Politiker Ebert, Scheidemann und Otto Landsberg sowie die USPD-Politiker Haase, Wilhelm Dittmann und Emil Barth am 10. November 1918 eine provisorische Reichsregierung, den Rat der Volksbeauftragten. Haase übernahm deren stellvertretenden Vorsitz und das Ressort Äußeres. Da die Arbeiter- und Soldatenräte überall auf eine Einigung der beiden Parteien drängten, sah Haase keinen anderen Ausweg als eine Koalition mit Ebert. In den Koalitionsbedingungen bestand die USPD allerdings darauf, dass zunächst die Macht der Räte konsolidiert werden müsse. Im Rat der Volksbeauftragten verzichtete Haase darauf, Eberts Anspruch, die Sitzungen zu leiten und die Tagesordnung zu bestimmen, in Frage zu stellen. Durch den Verlauf des Reichsrätekongresses am 16.–20. Dezember 1918 verloren Haase und die USPD stark an Einfluss, auch weil die linksradikalen USPD-Vertreter auf dem Kongress gegen Haases Willen die Wahlen zum Zentralrat boykottiert hatten. Vergeblich bemühte sich Haase um eine Umsetzung der Beschlüsse des Rätekongresses zur Demokratisierung der Armee. In Absprache mit General Wilhelm Groener sorgte Ebert dafür, dass in der Armee strukturell alles beim Alten blieb. Haase befürwortete die von Ebert forcierten Wahlen zur Nationalversammlung, setzte sich aber auf dem Rätekongress vergeblich für einen deutlich späteren Wahltermin ein, weil die Kriegsgefangenen sonst nicht teilnehmen könnten, und weil viele heimkehrende Soldaten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hätten, sich mit den Positionen der Parteien auseinanderzusetzen.Haases Rede auf dem I. Reichsrätekongress am 19. Dezember 1918. In: D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase, S. 174ff. In den Weihnachtstagen 1918 befahlen Ebert, Scheidemann und Landsberg im Alleingang das gewaltsame Vorgehen von Regierungstruppen gegen die revolutionäre Volksmarinedivision. Darauf traten Haase, Dittmann und Barth am 29. Dezember 1918 als Volksbeauftragte zurück. miniatur|links|USPD Patei Vorstands am 05.12.1919, [[Arthur Crispien, Wilhelm Dittmann, Viktor Adler, Richard Lipinski, Wilhelm Bock, Alfred Henke, Eduard Bernstein, Fritz Geyer, Fritz Zubeil, Hugo Haase, Fritz Kunert, Georg Ledebour, Arthur Stadthagen, Emanuel Wurm]] Als Anfang Januar 1919 in Berlin der sog. Spartakusaufstand ausbrach, bemühte sich Haase gemeinsam mit Kautsky, Dittmann, Rudolf Breitscheid und Oscar Cohn tagelang um eine Vermittlung und Verhandlungslösung. Er erreichte zahlreiche Zugeständnisse der Revolutionäre, die u.a. die Redaktion des Vorwärts besetzt hatten, aber keine Zugeständnisse bei Ebert und Gustav Noske, der inzwischen in den Rat der Volksbeauftragten eingerückt war. Haase musste die Vermittlung ergebnislos abbrechen, weil Noske entschlossen war, die Revolutionäre mit Hilfe von Freikorps blutig niederzuschlagen.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. S. 66f. So geschah es dann auch. Nach der Ermordung von Liebknecht und Luxemburg am 15. Januar 1919 schrieb Haase an seine Kusine: „Über die Zustände in Berlin kannst Du Dir keine Vorstellung machen. Der weiße Terror wütet wie nur je unter dem zaristischen Regime... Die Landsberg, Ebert, Scheidemann, die sich als Hüter der Gesetzlichkeit aufspielen, lassen die Soldateska, die sie aus den alten Offiziers- und Unteroffizierselementen und Bourgeois-Söhnchen zusammengesetzt und verhetzt haben, schalten.“D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. S. 68. Beim USPD-Parteitag im März 1919 kam es zu einer Kontroverse zwischen dem gemäßigten Flügel um Haase und dem von Ernst Däumig und Ledebour geführten linksradikalen Flügel. Haase setzte sich für eine Verbindung von Rätemacht und Parlament ein, konnte seine Position aber nicht durchsetzen; die Mehrheit bestand auf einem reinen Rätemodell. Bei den Wahlen zu den beiden Parteivorsitzenden bekam Haase 154, Däumig 109 Stimmen. Zur Überraschung des Parteitags nahm Haase die Wahl nicht an, weil er nicht mit Däumig zusammenarbeiten könne. Darauf verzichtete Däumig auf seine Kandidatur; an seiner Stelle wurde Arthur Crispien neben Haase gewählt.D. Engelmann, H. Naumann: Hugo Haase. S. 71ff. Nach der Niederschlagung der Münchner Räterepublik verteidigte Haase im Juli 1919 als Rechtsanwalt den Dichter Ernst Toller vor dem Standgericht und erreichte, dass Toller nicht wie Eugen Leviné zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Haases Ermordung 1919, seine Familie thumb|Grab von Hugo Haase auf dem [[Zentralfriedhof Friedrichsfelde in Berlin]] Am 8. Oktober 1919 wurde Haase von Johann Voß, einem angeblich geistesgestörten Lederarbeiter, durch Schüsse schwer verletzt und starb am 7. November 1919 in Berlin an den Folgen des Attentats. Er war mit Thea Lichtenstein verheiratet. Sein Sohn Ernst HaaseErnst Haase, Neurologe, Psychotherapeut, Schüler von Kurt Goldstein gab 1929 aus seinem Nachlass einige Schriften und Reden heraus.Ernst Haase: Hugo Haase. Sein Leben und Wirken. Berlin : J.J. Ottens-Verlag 1929. Er hatte zwei Töchter, die nach der nationalsozialistischen Machtergreifung in das damalige Palästina auswanderten und sich einem sozialistischen Kibbuz anschlossen. Würdigungen und Ehrungen Erich Dombrowski porträtierte Haase Ende 1918 unter dem Pseudonym Johannes Fischart in der Zeitschrift Die Weltbühne und charakterisierte ihn wie folgt: Heinrich Ströbel schrieb im November 1919 in seinem Nachruf auf Hugo Haase: Ben Hecht würdigt Hugo Haase in seiner Autobiographie A Child of the Century (2006 in Teilen herausgegeben als Revolution im Wasserglas vom Berenberg Verlag) unter dem Titel: „Ein deutscher Held“ Von August 1945 bis April 1953 war eine Straße in Leipzig, die heutige Erich-Weinert-Straße, nach Haase benannt. Heute existieren Hugo-Haase-Straßen in Nürnberg, Strehla, Weimar und Zwenkau. Die SPD hat Hugo Haase jahrzehntelang nicht rehabilitiert, obwohl seine Haltung gegen den damaligen Kriegskurs der späteren, von Willy Brandt geprägten Friedenspolitik der SPD nahe kommt. In einer Galerie der SPD-Vorsitzenden im Erich-Ollenhauer-Haus in Bonn fehlte in den 1980er Jahren das Bild Haases.Lt. Aussage des Augenzeugen Jens Jürgen Korff Im Willy-Brandt-Haus in Berlin ist Haase jedoch in der Galerie der SPD-Führer vertreten.Lt. Mitteilung von Andreas Helle vom SPD-Parteivorstand, 27. Januar 2009 Veröffentlichungen *''Reichstagsreden gegen die deutsche Kriegspolitik.'' Neues Vaterland Berger & Co, Berlin 1919. Literatur * Kenneth R. Calkins: Hugo Haase. Demokrat und Revolutionär. Colloquium, Berlin 1976, ISBN 3-7678-0399-2. * Dieter Engelmann, Horst Naumann: Hugo Haase. Lebensweg und politisches Vermächtnis eines streitbaren Sozialisten. Edition Neue Wege, Berlin 1999, ISBN 3-88348-216-1. * Ernst Haase: Hugo Haase. Sein Leben und Wirken. Mit einer Auswahl von Briefen, Reden und Ausätzen. Berlin 1929. * Ernst-Albert Seils: Hugo Haase (1863–1919). Ein deutscher Politiker aus dem Ermland. In: Zeitschrift für die Geschichte und Altertumskunde Ermlands. Band 48. 1996, S. 99–137. * Weblinks * * * Biographie auf der rbb Preußen-Chronik * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Deutsches Kaiserreich) Kategorie:Mitglied der Weimarer Nationalversammlung Kategorie:SPD-Mitglied Kategorie:Vorsitzender der SPD Kategorie:USPD-Mitglied Kategorie:Person (Ermland) Kategorie:Rechtsanwalt (Deutschland) Kategorie:Person der Novemberrevolution Kategorie:Geboren 1863 Kategorie:Gestorben 1919 Kategorie:Mann ca:Hugo Haase en:Hugo Haase fr:Hugo Haase hr:Hugo Haase hu:Hugo Haase ja:フーゴー・ハーゼ la:Hugo Haase nl:Hugo Haase nn:Hugo Haase no:Hugo Haase pl:Hugo Haase ru:Гаазе, Гуго sh:Hugo Haase sv:Hugo Haase